Break Free
by Ogino Chihiro
Summary: Returning to her old home in Konohagakure as a guest ninja, Umi Shirogane is forced to spy upon their shinobi for Kirigakure.However, her temporary guide is someone she never thought she would ever see, let alone meet. DISCONTINUED.


A/N: This story is dedicated to Shirogane Umi! Oh, and tell me if you want a lemon, cuz she said if I wanted to, I could put one (tho I don't really know if I do…XD) Character design and all the other rubbish belongs to (once again) Shirogane Umi!

Ok, I'll shut up now! Here it comes!

_B r e a k F r e e_

By Ogino Chihiro

Chapter 1: The girl from the Mist Prologue 

Shouts filled the air as the young girl ran through the burning house. Fire blazed up in a crimson ring of light, and smoke blinded her. She cried out as it singed her already injured hand. "OKAASANNN!" She screamed "OTOUSAN! Where are you?"

The girl ran clumsily away from the fire, avoiding the menace that had purged her house, her life, and her soul of everything. Unable to see, she tripped over a scarred item that was once a belonging of their family. The girl groaned and pushed herself up. As she took a step, something on her other leg pulled. She snapped her head back, and found her foot trapped between two charcoal floorboards. Her heart began to pound rapidly, and tears leaked from her red eyes as she watched the wall of flames advance upon her. By now, it was so close she felt the hear radiating on her cheeks, and her eyes could no longer open fully due to the black spirits of smoke in the air. Finally, as the fire reached her foot, and crouched as far away as possible from the sizzling embers. Silence, then….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

END PROLOGUE 

"Shirogane-sama! Shirogane-sama!" Umi Shirogane blinked open her eyes and stared groggily at the maid in front of her. "WHAT?" She groaned, turning to her other side.

"You'll be late if you don't hurry!"

"What?" Umi jumped up and grabbed her alarm clock. "SOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAA!IT"S ALREADY NINEEEEE!" she rushed into the bathroom hurriedly, and slammed the door shut. 5 seconds later, Umi ran out again, wearing slightly disheveled clothes. _How does she do that so fast? _Thought the maid, amazed at her master's agility. Snatching a manila folder, and pushing the maid aside, she threw open the door and dashed out. "He's so gonna kill me!" muttered Umi. She blasted through the corridor and screeched to a halt at a bend. Opening a wooden door, she darted outside and ran hurriedly toward the marketplace.

Umi Shirogane, your typical 24 year old-with quite a few crazy tweaks. She was a shinobi from Kirigakure, hired by the Mizukage himself. She was his personal assassin, spy, and bodyguard. Umi was a brunette, with a slender, pale face and sapphire blue eyes that were soft, but clearly said "Don't mess with me, or you'll get hurt." She had stunning facial features, and an irresistible figure (think Princess Ai). Her attitude was quiet, and close lipped-except when she felt rebellious. Then it was just full out "FYOU!" all the time, every second, minute, and hour of every day. She wasn't the type to speak and socialize. In fact, she wouldn't even greet you at the moment. All she would do is run, because she was late. Late for work, late for her guide, and worst of all, late for the Hokage's announcement. And in life, late isn't exactly a good thing.

Umi raced through the market, leaving dust and mangled people in her wake. Dodging stalls, she wove herself through the packed, airtight throng of shoppers. Catching sight of her escape route, Umi held her breath…. and went for it.

She shot forward like a bullet, pushing past irate people and startled pets. As she reached out towards the light, she choked out between gritted teeth "Almost…there!"

Straining, she rammed the crowd one last time, and shoved her body as hard as she could against the wall of human flesh. They immediately moved, grumbling and cursing at her indignantly. And she was out. Umi took on another burst of speed, sprinting in the direction of the formidable wooden gate that led to her destination. Suddenly, her foot slammed into something, and Umi went down, face forward into the dirt. She snapped back up, instantaneously, ready to lecture the culprit, but stopped in her tracks once she saw who it was. Her mouth fell down to her waist, and Umi gaped endlessly at the space in front of her. The person chuckled and held out a hand. "Looks like you need a little help."

**Well, how was it/ Plz review and let me know! Kero, be patient! I will update soon! O and Umi-san, waddya think? R&R!**


End file.
